Jack's crush
by chewieroxie1
Summary: Jack has confusing feelings for a certain ranger...slash, Jack/Bridge I don't own Would you please send reviews!


Jack was on his way to the common room to relax a little, maybe watch some TV or read a book. It had, after all, been a very long day. Criminal activity was particularly high in the city today. Because of this fact Jack assumed that by now at the end of the day, most of the power rangers had already headed back to their rooms to turn in for the night.

He wished that he could do the same but he was a little too wired from all the action that they had endured to sleep right now.

When he walked into the common room he was surprised to see Bridge laying on the couch watching TV. Jack walked over to the couch. He stood there right next to where the Green Ranger lay, yet Bridge said nothing nor made a movement of any sort. Jack just stared at him. It appeared that Bridge was in a daze and out of it. Jack calmly touched his shoulder and said "Bridge."

"Aaaaaagh!" Bridge startled and flew up into a sitting position while quickly turning towards whatever had touched him.

This caused Jack to startle as well. Man was Bridge ever on edge, he thought to himself.

Bridge, coming out of his daze was relieved to see that it was only Jack. He let out a sigh of relief along with a slight laugh.

"You scared me Jack," he said.

"I can see that Bridge," he laughed. "Whatcha doin? You OK?"

"I didn't feel like sleeping and I didn't know what else to do so I ended up down here. What about you?"

"Yeah same, I'm too hyped up to sleep. I couldn't think of anything else to do either. Can I hang out here with you?" asked Jack.

"Sure, just watching the tube," Bridge said as he began to lay back down on the couch, scrunching himself up to leave enough room on the other side of the couch if Jack wanted to sit there.

Jack eyed the spot on the couch and debated if he was going to sit on the couch with Bridge or on one of the bean bag chairs. He didn't want Bridge to have to stay curled up so tight. He knew Bridge was making room only to be polite. He probably didn't really want Jack to sit there. Jack was sure that he most likely really wanted to be able to stretch out like he was when Jack first came upon him.

He decided to take the chance anyhow and took a seat next to Bridge on the couch. He never got to spend as much time with Bridge as he would've liked. He was always off doing something with Sky or Boom. Maybe this was the chance he had been waiting for. Jack had always had a serious craving to be around the Green Ranger. He couldn't figure out exactly why. Maybe he craved more of a friendship with the fun and goofy ranger, but that didn't seem to be all he craved. Their was something, some other feeling that Jack couldn't quite figure out .

He was suddenly pulled from these thoughts as something landed in his lap and the voice of who he was thinking about saying, "Here there's nothing on, you can watch what you want."

Jack looked over at Bridge and saw that even though he was still curled up, he did appear to be quite comfy. He had his arms folded up under his head, acting as a pillow. He wasn't really that squashed up either. This made Jack content with his choice to take the position on the couch next to Bridge. He happily grabbed the remote and started flipping around. He and Bridge were continually making jokes and comments about some of the shows and commercials that they were flipping through. Eventually Jack noticed that he was the only on that had been making comments for awhile. He looked over and saw that somewhere along the way Bridge had fallen asleep.

Without any effort his thoughts quickly returned to questioning his feelings towards Bridge. Was it a protective feeling that he had towards the green ranger? This might make sense. Bridge was several years younger and Jack was of coarse The Red Ranger, the leader. Maybe that was it!

He looked over at the sleeping ranger. In the dim light of the room, somehow bridge did look younger than normal. He looked younger and more vulnerable. He looked ever so peaceful and cute and hot. Jack stopped himself short. 'Wait, did I just think what I think I thought? Hmmmm that sounded like something Bridge would've said,' he inwardly laughed. 'Wait what is going on with you Jack?' He thought he was losing his mind when he felt something pushing against his thigh. He looked at Bridge and saw that the once curled up ranger had now stretched out as much as Jack's body would let him. Bridge looked even hotter now was the message that Jack's eyes' sent to his brain.

He still didn't fully understand what was going on with his thoughts towards HIS ranger but they were becoming clearer by the moment. He continued to watch Bridge sleep while he mentally sorted things out. He was finally brought back to reality when he noticed what time it was. It was late and he needed to get some sleep. He didn't want to leave Bridge there alone in the commons room either.

He gently began to nudge Bridge's legs...nothing. He then shook his legs...still nothing.

From the stories that Sky had told, Bridge was a very sound sleeper and it was often almost impossible to wake him up.

Jack got up, walked over and knelt down in front of Bridge. He shook Bridges shoulders and called out to Bridge. 'Not working,' he laughed. He didn't even decide what he was going to next. He just did it. He stroked the side of Bridges cheek with his fingers, then traced his nose, he closed eyelids and then his lips.

He called out "Bridge" once again with no response, no movement.

Those sweet lips of Bridge's were taunting him, teasing him. He couldn't resist. He gently began kissing Bridge, taking a moment to look up at bridge's eyes, only to see that they were still closed.

He was left with no other choice. He grabbed Bridges face in his hands and dove right in to a powerful kiss.

Eventually getting a groan and then a response of slower more gentle kissing than his own. This causing Jack to slow down and come to a stop. He looked up at Bridge. His eyes were still closed.

Puzzled by this Jack simply and loudly stated, "Bridge it's late, wake up, it's time to go to bed."

Jack noticed that even though Bridge still didn't move and his eyes remained closed, his mouth was forming into a sneaky, mischievous grin.

Jack, yet again in confusion called out "Bridge," in a questioning tone. "We need to go to bed."

Bridge replied slyly, "there's room right back here for you." Bridge's arm sloppily flung behind him to a tight empty bit of space between him and the couch.

Jack looked in shock at the thin space where Bridge's arm lay behind him.

"We'll get in trouble if someone finds us," Jack said trembling with shock and excitement, wondering if Bridge was aware of Jack's earlier kisses.

"We'll get up before anyone catches us, besides I'm too tired to get up," Bridge said sleepily still earing that evil grin.

Jack took a deep breath and slid in behind Bridge. Oh it felt nice and warm. He looked over Bridges shoulder at that silly grin and began to put 2 and 2 together.

"Bridge, were you awake that whole time?" Jack whispered into Bridges ear.

Bridge chuckled and the let out a sigh.

Jack gave Bridge a shove from behind causing Bridge to let out a "Hey, I'm sleeping."

Jack rolled his eyes, laughed and then snuggled into Bridge. Kissing the back of his neck and then resting his face on Bridges back. What a wonderful feeling. That feeling of lustful excitement of a crush. Now everything became all of a sudden clear to him as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
